The Demon Uchiha
by Viperino
Summary: I never imagined dying then having the death god from naruto appears in front of me and tell me that Naruto's world is in danger and I'm chosen to help correct too much as I can. How can this go bad right? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Let fix this and actually live a life. Rated M for Gore and Language but that's mostly later. Male Self-insert(SI).
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Oc male self-insert see how this goes insert. Alright, so things you should know is that I've changed some characters ages. Some will be a bit Oc. Expect Daichi to be op and Naruto to be a little OP. Pairing Daichi x AnkoxHarem, Narutox maybe Hinata, not sure, I'll Post a poll on my page for him, currently its Femhaku. Sorry for any grammar mistakes English isn't my first language.**

" **Bring it on" Regular speech  
** " **You fool"-Demon/Summon speech  
Fire Style Fireball Jutsu- Attack  
A/N- Author's Notes**

 **Before I start the story, I don't own Naruto.**

"Ow, why does everything hurt?" I slowly got up, looking around and all I could see was darkness gotta say that brings out a whole new level of fear. Then there was a quick blinding flash of light and there he was... the Shinigami? You know, the one from Naruto.

My surroundings also the black darkness, it became a field that looked as if half of it was dead, with rocks, dirt, and a dead tree on the side. Then the other half was green and full of life. " Wait, what the hell? Why is it whenever I dream its always weird shit, I can't I Dream like a person." I mean come on. Like Shinigami from Naruto?

" **This is no dream boy** " came a thunderous sound from the god in front of me. " **You, David have died.** " No way. I couldn't have died thinking back I remembered some of what happened before waking up here there was a horn that sounded like a car, then pain. A lot of pain, then nothing and I being here... Fuck.

"But what doesn't make sense is why you're here. You're from Naruto, not irl, there no way unless…..Your real and if your real than, that means Naruto is real is that why your here"

" **You are correct, boy. Yes, That universe has had unexcepted changes that not even Kami knows why. She has instructed me to find someone who can go into that world and help lead in the right direction.** " the god kept a straight face as he said that, with hints of anger in his voice.

"if it's changing, then why me? Why can't you just make Naruto stronger?" That was one of the millions of question that was going on in my head. Seriously I don't feel like dying cause I pissed off a toad.

" **Its simple somethings are already set in stone the amount of strength need to empower Naruto would throw the course of history off far too much. Adding to the fact that we don't know what has changed. So kami thought its better to find a died brat with enough knowledge about the world and place them in it. What do you say human are you willing to help the world you have come to love** ". Said the god of death.

"80% of the people there can kill me. WITH MY MOUTH, I DIE WITHIN SECONDS OF ENTERING!" Seriously knowledge is great but everyone in Naruto are gods compared to me. An academy student hand me my ass. Let alone fighting Obito.

" **Stop bitching you think we didn't think this through. You will a member of the Uchiha Clan when you enter you'll be in a 5-years-old and receive all of his memories and you won't lose any of your original memories. You will be given something else with it to give a big powers boost, but because of it if you make to the war you have to fighter harder than anyone else to compensate for it. Your destiny is to save that world but, you're an anomaly there so you'll have to take your own path to do. Take it or leave it brat**." He finished seemly getting more pissed by the second.

this is a once in a lifetime thing plus it's not like I have anything that can keep me here. I felted myself grin uncontrollably "I accept" with those two words I said there was a bright flash of light.

I felt a huge headache. Then it was gone as fast as it came. I remembered someone else's memories and well as my old ones. As I got out of bed, I tried to put together all the memory that I got and honestly, it's a weird feeling. Remembering someone else's memory, other than that, I have the best life. None other than Shisui Uchiha as my older brother and thank you kami FYI Shisui is my favorite character. Our dad walks out on us because during childbirth, my mother died and he didn't want to raise the monster that killed his wife but Shisui wanted to raise me so they got into an argument, now it just me and Shisui. Whenever he has to go on missions, he leaves me with Itachi's and Sasuke's family. this is going to be weird me being mentally 17-year-old as a 5-year-old. But, I got bigger things to worry about like making the sure this time you can live Shisui.

The memory's of Daichi Uchiha is interesting no… David Smiths story ended with a car crash and Dichi Uchiha's story has begun. Watch out world cause here come Daichi Uchiha.

 **_  
That completes the first chapter of The Demon Uchiha (name might change in the future). Please review the story and tell me what I can improve this is only my second story and I tried to change the style so tell me how that works. I'll also make a poll on my profile so all of you can vote for the ships for naruto and if you want a harem or not.  
That all folk I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Demon Uchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey welcomes to the next chapter of The Demon Uchiha. So this chapter will have the the first fight scene that i've ever made so please tell me if it's good or not. English isn't my first language so forgive the grammer mistakes.**

"Bring it on" Regular speech

" **You fool"** -Demon/ summon/speech

 **Fire Style Fireball Jutsu** \- Attack

 **I don't own Naruto**

"Hey, Daichi wake up" I heard someone yell from downstairs and there are only two people that live in this house one me and the other is Shisui.

"I'm up let me use the bathroom first" I shouted out while sliding off my bed and running to the bathroom.

"You better hurry I might finish all this delicious food. " Shisui yelled back

He's the best cook in the world but also the best tease as well, I let out a sigh and went into the bathroom.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by chibi Jiraiya being chased by a chibi Gambunta~**

Man little me was right Shisui is the best cook, while we were eating we had some small chats but there one thing I wanted and there no one better than Shisui to do it.

" Shisui do you have a mission today?" I asked.

"No not any planned missions. why?" he said. "Well I want you to start training me even if it in taijutsu," I said with hope .

"Why do you want to start training?" Shisui said with a small smile that I almost missed.

"Well Itachi and his father started to train Sasuke and he's like 2 months younger than me. Plus if I'm strong you could be proud of me." I said and both of those are true, last time I was at there Sasuke trying to learn the Fireball Jutsu he made a small fireball the size of his palm and I also want Shisui to be proud of me, the guy I kind of look up to and kind of based my life on, trying to help people even if you don't get called out for it, it was from Shisui.

"Daichi I'm already proud of you, you said sushi when you were 5 months old, you're smarter than the other kids your age, plus your kind and caring. You're the younger brother that everyone wants. Don't worry I'll start your training as well squirt *"I'm not a squirt" I shouted* No called you a squirt you just heard me wrong. Anyways Training with me will be painful I will try to push to you limit but your 5 so i'll hold back on it but you'll be learning taijutsu and chakra control and some ninjutsu but only one or two and that won't be for a while. I know kids your age don't like chakra control but it's very important in becoming a powerful ninja" Shisui explained.

I personally hate being called short but hey it's Shisui who called me short.

"I know that why the first Hokage was so powerful he used sage mode which forces you to control nature chakra and if you can't even control your own chakra then doing something like that is impossible. " I replied with a small smile.

Honestly, I'm lucky that Daichi smart at everything. So if i screw myself over by revealing too much, my number one excuse can be I read it in a book.

Shisui Gave a huge grin and said " See you too smart for your age, I mean come on what kid wants to do chakra control exercise. But you know what that means right? * I shook my head no* That means that we're going to be the best Uchiha siblings" While having a shit eating grin I could do anything other than facepalm and sweatdrop.

I have the weirdest brother that for sure.

 **~Timeskip brought to you by Daichi running up a tree slipping and landing on his face~**

For the last two weeks Shisui had managed to get the third Hokage to give the entire time off and all we did was train in taijutsu and chakra control exercises mostly consisting up of tree climbing, sticking a leaf on my head, and the hardest of them all was walking on water. Shisui got me some weights to improve my muscle strength as well as working on my speed, Shisui was really happy because at no point I gave up, I did ask for small breaks but there nothing he said that I didn't do.

With the training Shisui told me that I was healing faster than a normal person should so he took me to the hospital to make sure there was nothing wrong.

The doctors said that my chakra is working on its own to heal me which was surprising because the only people I know that could do that were jinchuuriki, then doctor said that I might have a new bloodline causing Shisui to put on another shit-eating grin and talked about how great I am and how we're the greatest Uchiha siblings.

But honestly though I don't think is a bloodline but only something I can do because the shinigami did say that he was giving me a blessing or a curse, I'm fine with the blessing but the curse part is really screwing with me.

 **~Timeskip after 3 day of training~**

It was fun hanging out with Shisui and he's really happy and seems happier when he's training me I guess because we're using also as a bonding exercise.

The Hokage seem to give Shisui time off so he can training me and spend time with me, but today Shisui had a mission so here we are I'm standing next to Itachi " Itachi you better take care of squirt * I shouted " I'm short because I'm 5 your jerk and you wait in a couple of years I'll be taller than you and you'll be the squirt and I'll make fun of you" * that will be the day."

Shisui patted my head and turned around and start walking away but before he left I asked him " Hey Shisui *he turned around * how do you what your doing is right or even justified " he smiled and squatted down to my level and rubbed my head and said "I don't know if there is such a thing as justice in the shinobi world. We fight believing in our own justice. but if the enemy is doing the same thing, who's right.?" smiled and started walking away.

"you know he said the same thing to me when I asked him that couple years back. and it tokes me awhile to figure out the answer.?" Itachi said with his lip twitching upward.

"Doesn't that means that they're both right." I said and turn to look at itachi and he was wide eyed and staring at me and said "You're definitely too smart for your own good. Shisui you sure he's not a prodigy."

Shisui shrugged his shoulder and continued walking away. No, young itachi I am just a cheater.

 **~Timeskip~**

Only one day has gone by since I came to stay with Itachi and his family and it nice I do miss Shisui but Itachi's mom Mikoto has been really nice and making sure that I'm fine while Itachi trains Sasuke and allows me to join them, but Sasuke is a different story I knew he was a brat after the massacre but he's still bratty and he has Itachi as his brother I mean come on all I did was beat him in a small taijutsu match and faster than him and pulled off a Fireball Jutsu on my first try. Itachi's dad Fugaku is scary he been glaring at me ever since he found out that I'm better than Sasuke he's either pride of himself for having me as a Uchiha or is pissed that I'm better than his son. I think it's the second one

Overall itn't ba...FUUCK I forgot about the most important person. I started to take off from Itachi's house and ran toward the one place I knew where he might be the at the park.

 **~Timeskip brought to you by Daichi going supersonic towards to the park** ~

I finally made it now where's everyone's favorite blonde I start scanning around to find but what I found pissed me off to the limit there was Naruto and ….anko surrounded older kid who was cracking the knuckles.

I said nothing only started walking towards the kids. Then pushed them out of the way and went towards Naruto and the girl, now that I look at her she really seems familiar just couldn't put a name with a face.

They seem to stiffen up more as I kept getting closer and at one point I stopped. I heard one of the kids say " Dude he's an Uchiha* He snickers* the demon and the snake are going to get it."

I thought I was pissed before but now was just boiling. I might look at act like a kid but mentally I'm still 17 and short tempered when it comes to bullying, I forced the rage down and asked both Naruto and the anko "are they bothering you?" that ended up coming out like a dark whisper. They both didn't say anything.

One of the idiots behind me decided to speak up "hey Mr. Uchiha do you want to attack them with us" I said "No, leave before things get me **ssy** " The last part of messy I felt and heard my voice changed, it sounded like mine but more deeper just overall domoic.

Almost all of the kid step back and few already ran off, but one pain in the ass pulled out a knife and held it in front of him and most of his friend got more confident and all of them ran toward me.

" **Looks like good fun** " a demonic voice said voice said

I got into my battle stance that Shisui taught me, when the first guy came at me with a right hook I ducked under it and sent him a straight punch right into his gut sending him back couple feet and when the land he was out cold. His friends started to hesitate "If that's all you got then have a problem." when I said

I noticed one of them smirked and I noticed that the kid with the knife was gone and then I heard sound of metal hitting metal and turn around and see Anko with a kunai in hand and His knife was one the floor.

When I looked at the knife I saw my face on the reflection and both irises and pupil were Red with a black slit in the middle of both of them.

This can't be ….What the hell? I'll worry about this later.

Looked back and the kid who tried to stab me was now officially on the ground by Anko I made sure to look him in the eye and his reaction was to widen his eyes.

I smirks squatted down and looked at him in the eye and said " **Leave Now**. **Run along with your friends before I decide to hurt you more**." As soon those words left my mouth I saw his friend left him up and take off. I heard an unnerving demonic chuckling " **You might be an interesting human after all.** ". You gonna tell who you are " **You're not ready to know who I am.** " It finished with the dark cuckle but it sounded to fade more with each word.

Honestly what did you give shinigami?

 **That the end of this chapter hope all of you liked. This chapter was really hard for mostly because this is my first fight scene so please tell if there is something that I should fix up for next time. Thank for reading BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bring it on" Regular speech

" **You fool"** -Demon/Summon speech

 **Fire Style Fireball Jutsu** \- Attack

 _A/N_ \- Author's Notes

 **I don't own Naruto**

"You two ok?" I asked smiling to be nice and I'm happy demonic voice thing stopped, so no one's getting scared.

"I didn't need your help I could have taken care of them" shouted the kunoichi yep same old Anko "Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," The blonde said the grin.

"I'm Daichi Uchiha nice to meet you. *I look at Anko* What your name?" I replied she just looked at me and keep staring at me, she most likely thinks I'm a threat I mean who wouldn't, I had red eyes and a slit inside them and a demonic voice.

Then she also grinned and said " Anko Mitarashi. How old are you?" Of course, makes sense a little kid just beat the absolute shit out of 10 years isn't something you see every day.

"I'm 5 thank you very much, I'm also not little." I simply said.

Anko looked like she was about to say something but Naruto cut her off "I'm five too. You want to be friends?" when he asked that there was quick glimpse of pain shot through his eyes, it be unseen by most but I've always been good at reading emotions at least when people are hurt, poor kid didn't have any friends and must have been being Building him when Anko appeared.

I was right something are different from the manga and anime and it mostly because I'm here.

I mustered up the biggest grin I could and said: "Sure I don't really have any friends." As soon as that word left my mouth naruto like surely excited starting jumping around the entire park.

"Wait you're an Uchiha and you don't have any friends? I thought everyone wants to be friends with an Uchiha." Anko shouted.

I sighed and replayed "That actually why I don't have any. They want to be friends with me to use me *when I said to use me I saw the face darken little bit*to make themselves look good socially. Naruto is actually a good guy I can just tell by looking at him *she doesn't need to know that I've known him for like 14 years* plus I'm pretty sure that I'm his first friend." I didn't notice but I had a sad smile on my face and Anko looked really surprised and a sad smile as well.

"You too smart you know that right?*I just shrugged my shoulder* I guess in a small way we alike huh. " Anko said. "I guess so, you want to be friends as well? you said it yourself we're similar" I said. "Sure" she said with another grin.

Naruto finally calmed down a little bit and asked with a bigger shit eating grin then Shisui "So we're all friends know right?*i nodded my head*. To Celebrate we should all go to Ichiraku ramen." before any of us could say anything we grab both my and Anko's hand and take off. I looked at both Anko's and Naruto's face and had smiles and a genuine smile I couldn't help smile with them.

On the entire way there people looked at Naruto and Anko with pure hate, I never been able to feel this much hate coming from one place.

Damn this is shit, I mean how to hell could you be hating these two. I even saw some ninja give the same glare at Naruto but ignored Anko. Yet when they laid there eye one me there eyes light and they smiled at me.

I knew this would be bad from reading the manga and anime but this a whole different feel to it actually being here and feeling how they looked at them and the fact that they both had it hurt.

Up till this moment, I thought I'd be just a friend with them and just let the most of the story for them to play out but after seeing all of this shit, the hate rolling off of them.

I knew what I had to do, and ff the future is going to change because of it then I'll just get stronger enough to stop it because like will naruto says one day I need to protect the precious to me. As of this moment on Naruto and Anko will become precious.

"Lunch is on me and if you two want something just say so and I'll get it because as of this moment both of you are my best friends," I said with a smile trying to cheer them up.

They both looked at me with a bit of shock like I noticed that Naruto had tears in his eyes then it I realized how right I was when I said I was his first friend other than the Hokage and the Ichiraku family naruto doesn't have anyone and I'm the only his age then even talks to him as of now.

I did what anyone would do when a kid was cry I walked up to him and gave him a hug and the kid except "let it all out Naruto, let it all out. You've been holding this in for far too long haven't you?" I said then I glanced for to Anko who had looked like she was going to cry as well but kept it in pretty well but she had Kurenai to help her out but I guess other than a small number of people no one else really cares about her.

"You want a hug too?" I asked she shook her head no. I could care less about how this is going to affect the future from now on I'll make both there life amazing that's a promise. This is my first promise in this world so I intend on keeping.

 **~Timeskip~**

Naruto was so happy after that, he never really stopped talking at all, he talked about all the pranks he's done so far and how great he is at escaping the people who are chasing after him.

Anko started to open up more to me while before we had small talks but now he actually cracking jokes laughing and made fun of naruto's ramen addiction not realizing that she's the stay with dango but the only reason she still eats healthy is that of Kurenai.

"Hey old man guesses what I made new friends today" Naruto shouted as we moved the curtain to enter the stall.

"I told you didn't I naruto you'd get a friend eventually," Teuchi said while inspecting both me and Anko.

"Well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku and owner of this Ichiraku Ramen," Teuchi said with a gentle smile.

"Hi I'm Ayame I help my dad here all I came." said Ayame showing up out of nowhere making me jump back and bowing and said "Hi I'm Daichi Uchiha I'm Shisui's little brother." trying to play cooling after being scared by Ayame.

"HAHA, you such a loser being scared by Ayame like that." Naruto laughed at me.

"Well, I guess you have to pay for your own food today heh Naruto." I said to Naruto who stopped laugh and said: "I was making fun of Anko, not you." Naruto said cooly.

"Hey, Naruto you scared of snakes?" Anko asked as a snake appeared on her hand and forced Naruto to get behind and sticking out his tongue.

"The person with the snake is Anko by the way. *I point at Anko* Well as for the first introduction this went great." I said.

"Since your all Naruto's friends, today's meal is on the house what would you three like," Teuchi said with a grin cause all of us to smile.

~ **Timeskip brought to you by Naruto building a wall of ramen bowls** ~

"Naruto where are you bragging us?" I asked while being literally dragged by Naruto while Anko just walked next me smiling at the scene.

"Naruto why are you going towards the Hokage Tower?" Anko asked as she realized where they were.

"We're gonna introduce you both to gramps." Naruto grinned as we entered the building and barraged there is office door when I say we I mean Naruto.

There he was The Professor, The sensei of the three sannin, the flipping Hokage sitting in his chair reading an orange bo...wait he's reading an orange book...Why, I'm internally crying why would The Hokage, The Professor, The strongest Ninja the hidden leaf currently have, the man I've always wanted to meet, be reading that orange book.

The Hokage quickly looks up seeing Naruto, Anko and me quickly opened up the top drawer and

Drops the book in there and slams it shut.

He then says "Ah Naruto ... Anko*he then looks at me with a confused look. I quickly say "Daichi Uchiha I'm Naruto's Friend, Lord Hokage" *ah your Shisui's little brother*I nod* So what can I help your three with"

Naruto simply says "Daichi you don't need to be for nice to gramps *Anko facepalms and says "formal not nice" * whatever. Well, gramps I just wanted to introduce you to my new guy over there *points at Daichi*Daichi and the crazy girl over there *point toward Anko* is Anko" Naruto faces with a grin.

"That's good Naruto".. the 3rd Hokage said with a grandfather like smile.

 **The End. Well here it is, I had some problems writing this but I finished hopefully all of you liked it. I try to spice up the next chapters most of it for is same things till the graduation comes.**


End file.
